


where my demons hide - information and ramblings

by moxie_girl



Series: it's where my demons hide [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cryptid Batfamily (DCU), Gen, not a seprate fic, part of an au, read that first plz, this is just bullet point rambling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxie_girl/pseuds/moxie_girl
Summary: just some ideas aboutthisAUnot a seprate fic! only bullet point ideas! sorry to get your hopes up!
Relationships: Batfamily - Relationship, also batcat, birdflash is mentioned - Relationship
Series: it's where my demons hide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	where my demons hide - information and ramblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some miscellaneous ramblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some explanations + rambling stuff I need to get out!
> 
> I don’t even know what the timeline is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ so don’t ask

Robin:

  * Robin is a solo act at first
  * Until Steph is no longer Spoiler (for the time being) and Cass just became Batgirl (I’m messing w/ the order here) 
    * Then Tim suggests she joins him as Robin
    * There’s already questions about how many Robins there are
  * When Damian arrives, Steph takes it as an opportunity to go back to Spoiler 
    * Damian is upset at first to share Robin, but he admits it helps the spooky factor
  * Carrie shows up and Tim takes the opportunity to become Red Robin
  * Current Robins are Carrie and Damian 
    * Steph and Tim occasionally fill in when necessary
    * So does Duke, despite never technically having been Robin 
      * He’s young enough
  * Any future bat-kids will likely start out as Robin, giving Damian then Carrie the chance to move on 
    * Damian already has a name ready for when he outgrows Robin 
      * Shadowbat!
    * Carrie may become Batgirl if/when Kate retires and Cass becomes Batwoman
  * Damian is also understandably upset at the “Batgirl is the heir of Batman” thing 
    * When he finally goes out as Shadowbat, ppl realize Shadowbat is the heir to Batman
    * Batgirl is the heir to Batwoman



Jason:

  * Bruce is a better dad 
    * He killed the Joker after Jason’s death
    * Also, the “Good Soldier” plaque says something else because that is stupid
  * Basically Talia forged newspapers saying the Joker was still alive 
    * Jason can spot forged newspapers tho!
  * Jason goes to Gotham and escapes Talia’s watch
  * Less killing, but still lots of it 
    * Bruce killed Joker
    * Robin is also more of a group thing now
    * Less pit madness b/c he’s less mad at Bruce 
      * Still a lil mad tho
  * Jason still sees Tim as a bit of a replacement 
    * Less murder, more creatively worded threats
    * They eventually bond 
      * Middle sibling solidarity!
      * Team Red is to be feared in prank wars
  * Jason eventually reconciles with the family one by one 
    * He knew Damian before but didn't remember 
      * Damian spurs the memories
      * They bond + its cute
    * Bruce is the last 
      * It’s really teary
  * Jason joins the Bats afterwards 
    * Bruce is v happy 
      * Like, actually
      * In a wholesome I'm-proud-of-u way
    * He gets a new outfit
    * Also starts using rubber bullets
  * He still gets in fights w them sometimes but… he's working on it



Carrie:

  * This is a weird combo of smth I read on a wiki and my own ideas… 
    * Actually this is mostly AU
    * Carrie did join Bats when he was, like 60 so yea…
  * Carrie is saved by Batman from a mugging
  * In this AU, her parents are dead 
    * Canonically they are neglectful 
      * Also stoners so
      * Both died of drug overdose
    * She has been living on the streets since then 
      * It hasn’t been very long tho
  * Carrie scrounges up money for a Robin costume and slingshot 
    * She’s heard stories of Batman stealing unwanted kids and making them Robins 
      * She decides that that is better then her current situation
      * She also wants to pay Batman back
  * Batman finds her and takes her home 
    * She’s understandably surprised to find out the bats are human
    * She immediately takes up his offer to be adopted 
      * Jason decides to have a talk with Bruce about stealing orphans off the streets
    * Tim can finally move on to Red Robin (he’s been working on the costume for a while. The name is a work in progress)
  * She bonds with the fam pretty quick 
    * Cass is happy to have another girl who lives @ the manor
    * Steph invites her to the two-(and-a-half)-person “Girl Robins Club” 
      * (not affiliated with the Dead Robins Club)
      * (Cass is an honorary member b/c she was Robin a few times in emergencies)
    * Jason bonds with her over literally being kidnapped off the streets
    * Apparently in one comic she becomes Catgirl? 
      * Ig she is pretty close w/ Selina
  * I’ll add more when I get a better handle on her personality 
    * Please lmk what you know about her!



Other:

  * Most other characters have stories basically the same as canon 
    * The fam is generally nicer to each other/ more like a family tho
    * Bruce is a good dad! Always!
  * Batgirl order is a little different 
    * Babs is first obvi 
      * Currently Oracle
    * Steph is second, after being Spoiler on her own 
      * She becomes Batgirl when she joins the Bats
      * Then Robin (explained above)
      * Eventually she goes back to Spoiler
    * Cass is third, current, and likely last for a while 
      * She’ll probably be Batwoman when she gets older 
        * (When Kate retires)
  * Any comics where the fam is mean to each other are not canon unless… 
    * It's a major plot point, like huge 
      * Ex. Jason vs Tim
      * Even that’s a little less brutal tho
  * Any comics where the fam is meh to each other aren't canon unless… 
    * Anything plot important occurs 
      * No weird deaths tho
      * Ex. Alfred (why???)
  * Any comics where the fam is nice to each other **are** canon unless… 
    * Anything awful/weird happens 
      * No deaths!!!
  * Any comics with the JL aren’t canon for this AU!! 
    * This means no Bruce-lost-in-time plot! 
      * Yay!
      * Tim is actually treated well by the rest of his family!!
  * A lot of recent stuff isn’t canon 
    * Ex. Ric
    * I’m just ignoring a lot of stuff
  * Sorry for not including Harper, Luke, Cullen, Helena, Terry, etc. 
    * I have no idea how to write them!
    * I also am not very good at writing Carrie but… 
      * I needed a second Robin
      * She’s super cool + I wanted to include her
      * If anyone has any tips just in general abt her please comment
  * Bruce’s public self is less playboy and more tired dad 
    * He doesn’t need “Brucie” because Batman isn’t human, so how could he be Batman?
    * It helps explain lots of stuff 
      * Bags under eyes? Kid had a nightmare.
      * Injury? Prank gone wrong.
      * Work absence? Kid is sick.
      * Out of country? Family vacation.



Living situations:

  * Bruce and Alfred live in the manor, obvi
  * So do Duke, Cass, Damian, Carrie and Tim 
    * Tim never moved out bc the time-travel thing didn’t happen (see above) 
      * Also who would let a teenager who often forgets to sleep and eat and can’t regulate his own caffeine intake live on his own?!?!?
  * Babs lives off… wherever she lives in canon 
    * She visits the manor often 
      * She has a room
    * She also has a habit of just popping up on screens when she wants to say hi
  * Steph lives on her own 
    * She’s determined to prove she doesn’t need Bruce’s “charity money”
    * She still spends more time at the manor then she likes 
      * She has a room there too 
        * (every member of the Batfam has a room at the manor)
        * (there are too many room in the manor)
  * Jason _technically_ lives in his safehouses 
    * He’s been spending more time at the manor recently 
      * He’s still pretending he’s independent tho
    * He’s basically moved back into his own room 
      * There’s a running bet on how many nights in a row he’ll stay before he realizes he moved back in
      * Tim is winning
  * Kate also lives wherever she does in canon 
    * She doesn’t show up often but always comes to full-family dinner & bonding
  * Selina lives with Harley and Ivy 
    * She hangs out at the manor too
    * She and Bruce are dating
    * She often steals stuff when she visits 
      * Bruce has taken to buying her stuff and leaving it out for her to steal
      * It’s like this:
      *   * Dick lives in an apartment in ‘haven with Wally 
    * They’re dating
    * They both work for BPD 
      * Dick works as a police officer
      * Wally apparently in some comics works as a mechanic repairing police cars so…
    * They spend time with family in one of three ways: 
      * Dick with the Batfam and Wally with the Flashfam
      * Dick and Wally with the Batfam
      * Dick and Wally with the Flashfam
    * They both know each others identities 
      * Dick already knew but Wally didn't know he knew
      * Dick got permission to tell when Wally did 
        * Apparently even when Dick is an adult, his puppy eyes still work
      * Wally finally told him 
        * It was a very funny moment 
          *       * They were both relieved tho 
        *           * Every hero’s worst nightmare is not being able to protect the people they love because they aren’t heroes
          * Thankfully everyone they know are heroes
          * Dick often teases the rest of the fam for having no other hero friends
      * Not like they can have hero friends with their reputation tho



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all for now!
> 
> I may write small fics for parts of this! (let me know what you want to see and i’ll… try?)
> 
> Please lmk any hcs you have for Carrie. Seriously. I'm trying to get a better handle on her personality.
> 
> Ask any questions you have in the comments! here's the best spot for a q&a (please ask im desperate to explain things)


End file.
